1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas mixture separator provided with a membrane, and more particularly to a gas mixture separator provided with two separation cells, each fitted with a memberane, namely the type which provides an enriched gas by separation and the type which provides a diluted gas by separation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A separation cell of a gas mixture separator known to date is the type which is provided with one or two kinds of membrane. Membranes used include a silicone rubber membrane, palladium membrane, polytetrafluoroethylene membrane and cellulose acetate membrane.
A separation cell provided with one kind of membrane and a separation cell fitted with two kinds of membrane, which have been used in the past, have the drawback that both types of separation cell still have a small separation factor, making it necessary to arrange a large number of separation cells in the cascade form in order to produce a gas of sufficiently high or low concentration. Therefore, it has been demanded to develop a gas mixture separator having a large separation factor.